Female Magician
Female Magician (女魔法使い Onna Mahōtsukai), also translated as Sorceress and Mage, is a Magic User and one of Hero's battle companions. Although she is often mistaken for a human, and was in Hero's old party, she is actually a demon who originates from the Library Clan that Demon King and Senior Maid come from. Before she abandoned the Magic Association to follow Hero, her name was Silver (銀). Due to certain circumstances, she houses the souls of her two "sisters," White and Blue, within her and they will occasionally surface. Appearance In all the Maoyu adaptions, Female Magician typically dons a black witch hat and black cloak. In toi8's illustrations for the light novel, she wears a red scarf as well. In the anime, she wears a short purple dress, and wields a staff. In her normal appearance, she has short silver hair and purple eyes. Her head changes to match whichever sister's personality is in control at the moment. Akira Ishida's design retained the silver hair and purple eyes, but her cloak and hat are indigo rather than black. Her hat has a ribbon and decorations, with three baubles colored to match the three personalities that dwell within her. While Asami You's manga never features a color illustration with Female Magician, she outfit is similar to toi8's design. Her witch hat, like in Akira Ishida's, has decorations: in this case, it has a skull decoration. In Hiro Touge's manga, Female Magician has green hair and green eyes instead, and wears a significantly more revealing outfit. Interestingly enough, "Silver" has blue hair and blue eyes in the Gaiden manga. The anime adopted this design as its design for Blue, while Silver looked slightly more like her light novel rendition. For the anime, Blue's eye color was changed to red. In Gaiden, a brief flashback showed Blue with a long braid and White looked almost identical to the anime design, but also had glasses. Personality Female Magician is very unpredictable, and has multiple personalities in the form of invisible companions whom only she can see. Her alternate personalities are apparent to others through changes in her voice and tone. Her main personality is that of a girl who wishes to sleep all the time; this is Silver's "original" personality. The second is Blue's, who is violent and short-tempered. The third, White's, is quiet and more level-headed than the others. Synopsis History Female Magician is from the same clan as Demon King, the Library Clan, as both are able to enter the Exterior Library which is only accessible to those of that particular clan. It is unknown whether she was born in the Demon World or the Human World, as she is associated with the human's Magic Association and is often mistaken for a human by other demons. Her former name was Silver Mage, as her late sisters were named White Mage and Indigo Mage. The three of them were part of the Magic Association's experiments to create an Artificial Hero. After their deaths, she abandoned the Magic Association, and the spirits of her sisters somehow live in her. Some time after that, she joined Hero's party, along with Female Knight and Old Archer. After Hero abandoned the party to fight the Demon King on his own, Female Magician went after him while Female Knight and Archer stayed behind in the human world. While Female Magician was in the demon world, the Magic Association sent a girl named the Red Mage after her. As Silver Mage's successor, her duty was to kill Female Magician and erase the Magic Association's "stain." Introduction Arc Final Battle In the final battle, Female Magician meets up with Senior Maid while Female Knight dueled the Archbishop. In order to take away the Archbishop's power, which was derived from the Sealed Eyes, Female Magician took on the Seal of Kings herself. After Female Knight killed the Archbishop, Female Magician was sealed away in eternal sleep by Maid Chief. She may have recovered since then, as her epilogue reveals that her mystery novel series is still continuing. However, she is listed as being Missing In Action. In the epilogue of Maoyuu Maou Yuusha Side-Story: The Sleepy Female Magician, she wakes up several decades after the final battle at Gateway City. Abilities In the anime, it is shown that she is a powerful mage that can teleport a huge platoon of army simultaneously. However, this is also the result of much time and effort, as she screams about how much she had prepared for this for Hero's sake. She has mastered 108 spells. Relationships Hero She, like Demon King and Female Knight, is in love with Hero. However, she recognizes that she has "lost" him to Demon King, and does not pursue him, instead simply lending her aid when she can. Blue and White Blue and White were Silver's "sisters" in the Magic Association's artificial hero program. At some point, after Silver came in contact with Hero, they urged her to follow him. However, some time after that, they died and their personalities became part of Female Magician's. Quotes Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Female